The Good Dinosaur: Thunderclap's Revenge
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: Thunderclap is still alive! Even though he lost the ability to fly forever, he assembles a new non flying feral dinosaur crew to take his revenge on humans and dinosaurs. He attacks a human village, causing the natives to flee into the forest and invade other dinosaurs homes. So Arlo, Spot, Buck and Libby must rebuild the village, return the humans to it and defeat Thunderclap.


The Good Dinosaur: Thunderclap's Revenge

One morning, when the sunshine was covering all Clawtooth Mountain, Arlo the young Apatosaurus went out of his house to play with his beloved friend, Spot the human cub. They played all of their favorite games, like fetch, hide n' seek and racing. But their fun didn't last long, because suddenly a great wave of feral human natives came running up the hill, headed to the Apatosaurus home and attacked it, setting it on fire. While Arlo was distracted, watching how his home was destroyed, Thunderclap, who wasn't dead, appeared out of nowhere and snatched Spot from Arlo's back, and while shouting his famous frase: ''The storm provides!'' he approached the little kid to his mouth.

Spot! NOOOOOOOOO! -cried Arlo-…AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!

Arlo woke up with a scream. Then he realized it was all just another nightmare. The house wasn't on fire, and Thunderclap wasn't there. But the feeling that Spot wasn't by his side anymore made him sigh. He was inside his house, warm and comfy, lying in the ground and covered by a blanket made out of longhorn skin. Momma entered the room and said:

-Arlo, darling, what's going on? I heard you scream.

-Umm, it was nothing, momma. Just another nightmare. I just wish to stop having them.

-Awww, don't worry, son, you will learn to overcome all of your fears soon. And remember, you may not see him, but Poppa will always be with you, and in your hearth. Now, come out, I made your favorite breakfast, corn stew with boiled clucker eggs and longhorn butter.

Right after breakfast, Arlo and his brothers, Buck and Libby, started to do their usual farm chores. After his previous great adventure, Arlo had gained a little more courage, so while feeding the cluckers, he didn't get scared, because he knew he was strong, and while having his father's spiritual advice and care, there was nothing to be afraid of. The day passed normally, until the young dinosaurs, Sam the triceratops and Vivian the ankylosaurus, came to tell Arlo and his family that they and their families are moving, because they saw humans taking their home, and warn them to do the same, because probably humans would come to take their home, too.

But wait, do you know where those humans came from?-asked Arlo.

Well, mother said there was a great human village far from here that we were never allowed to go.-said Sam.

Then Arlo decided to go to that village and try to make the humans understand and leave the dinosaurs homes. But he knew this time, his brothers needed to accompany him. Libby liked adventures, so she was eager to go on a new adventure with her little brother.

Then let's go!- Libby exclaimed with joy.

Buck reluctantly agreed. He didn't want his ''coward'' brother to lead them and then get more fear attacks.

-Uhh… All right. Just don't go hiding on a cave if you see something scary in halfway.

Arlo didn't listen to Buck. If he survived during a long way back to home, passing through lots of challenges and danger, why would he be afraid going on another adventure? So, after waving goodbye their mother, off the trio went, making sure they stay together so they couldn't get in trouble. They didn't walk too much until Arlo ran into his little friend Spot! The dinosaur and the kid hugged each other. Buck and Libby were scared at first.

Aaaghh! Arlo! A human! Stay away from it! It's dangerous! Leave it to me- yelled Buck, preparing to stomp the creature.

NO! STOP!- shouted Arlo, then he presented Spot to is brothers and explained all the things they made during their last adventure, and the great friendship they formed. So Buck and Libby got calmed and continued.

By the way, were you scared, Buck? -asked Arlo.

Me? Tsh, nooo!- said Buck.

The group, now made of four, walked for hours through the mountains, until they arrived to a calm, silent grove full of trees. Arlo knew this was the home for nearby Styracosaurus, so there might be humans there, too. Just as expected, there was already natives building their tents and preparing woodfires. Arlo explained Spot their mission, so Spot jumped off Arlo's back as he and his brothers watched an unexpected surprise… Spot had learned talking with his family! So with a caveman accent, he said to the natives:

-This… dinosaur… home… You… must… not… take… dinosaurs… home… Dinosaurs… get… angry… Find… lone… place… to… build… houses.

The natives quickly understood Spot's words and they had no other choice than pick up their belongings and leave to an unhabited place so they can avoid confrontation with the dinosaurs. Arlo, Buck and Libby stared at Spot, amazed and open-mouthed. Buck and Libby looked to each other and she said:

-Amazing! I wish I could have one too!

Yeah, I have to agree!- said Buck.

Then, just when they finished talking, two tiny man cubs popped out from the bushes! A girl, with red hair and aquamarine eyes, and a boy with short black hair and brown skin and eyes. So Libby and Buck didn't think it twice and decided to adopt them, if they could understand them and like them, just like Spot with Arlo. Suddenly, the crew heard a familiar voice (well, at least for Arlo and Spot) coming from between the trees. It was Forrest Woodbush, the supposedly shaman!

Greetings, young voyager, and your feral pet creature. After 2 long years, we meet again. I see you've brought this time these two young ones who look a lot like you.- he said.

Of course! These are my brothers, Buck and Libby.- answered Arlo.

-And what do my eyes see right now? They also found each one a creature similar to yours! Have you already found a name for them?

Ummm, no.-said Buck and Libby at the same time.

Well, I got an idea, -said the shaman- we can make a name war to determine which name is the chosen one for these creatures.

Oh, no… here we go again!- said Arlo, annoyed.

Okay… said Woodbush- Ladies first. Come here, young lady.

So Libby happily walked with the little human girl toward Woodbush.

Ugh! Seriously!?- whined Buck.

Are you ready, Fibby?- said the Styracosaurus.

Libby!- she corrected him.

-However. You know, if I win it's mine!

And so, the match begun.

-Tulip!-said Libby.

-Muddy!-exclaimed Woodbush.

\- Bloom!

-Messy!

-Scent!

-Nasty!

-Duchess!

-Rabid!

-Catrina!

-Menace!

-DYNA!

The little cavegirl then raised her head. That name was the right one! Now it was Buck's turn. Arlo began to feel less annoyed and giggled a little because of how fun it was for him to watch his brothers go through the same thing he did in his adventure.

All right, brace yourself, elder!- said Buck- Hunk!

Fang! -said Woodbush.

-Strong!

-Germ!

-Strangle!

-Fatal!

-Squasher!

-Freaky!

-Muscle!

-Grumpy!

-KURT!

And with that name, the little caveboy raised his head. Buck could stay with him!

Very well, young ones. You can stay with them.- said Woodbush finally- No! Not you again, Debbie! Nor you, Destructor!

So Arlo, Spot, Buck, Libby, now accompanied by Kurt and Dyna, had to flee from the two pets and the shaman just like last time.

Later that night, the brothers and their pets rested and started thinking about the upcoming stops they needed to go next day. In the morning, Spot started teaching the newcomers all they needed to know to help them get the humans out from the territories of the dinosaurs, including talking.

So the group continued their adventure. They moved all of the natives they saw to places where they could build their own homes. At the middle of day, they met a beautiful female Brontosaurus named Bay, who was scaring some attacking humans away. Her skin was sky blue colored, her eyes were turquoise, and she was the same age as Arlo!

-My name is Arlo. These are my brothers Buck and Libby, and these little guys are Spot, my best friend, and my brothers' pets, Kurt and Dyna.

-Wait, humans? What are you doing with them!?- yelled Bay.

Bay hated humans, so she felt scandalized when she saw the three little humans. Arlo calmed her down and asked her why she hated humans, so she told him her backstory: she was separated from her parents by a pack of humans when she was a toddler. Arlo told her that he knew how it felt to lose a parent, and said that these three little humans understood them and were their friends.

-Humans are no longer a menace for us dinosaurs. Now we live in peace each one of us in in his home. They are just trying to survive, just like us, but they do in the outside because something happened to their village, we must find it out. Will you… join us?

Bay didn't trust Arlo because of hanging around with humans. She thought that he might still be wrong. But, if going to the village to make the humans stop invading their territory it would be a pleasure to join them.

-Ugh, all right, let's go. For the security of us Brontosaurus.

They walked for hours and hours until they met the three cowboy Tyrannosaurus Rexes, Butch and his sons Nash and Ramsey, who told them that they haven't seen the raptors for a long time, however, their longhorn cattle had been getting lesser and lesser, and they didn't know why. Arlo quickly deducted it was due to the natives, who must have been hunting them and using their hides and meat for their supplies. Butch said that if that was true, they must try to find their lost and remaining longhorns and mainly, get rid of the humans. That was their main mission, so that didn't look like a challenge. Spot, Kurt and Dyna did their best to communicate with the cavemen and they soon left to a calmer site. Right after that, Arlo, his brothers and Bay retrieved a few longhorns for the T-Rexes. Butch recognized there was enough longhorns-males and females- to repopulate in a while. He, Nash and Ramsey, thanked them joyously. Arlo asked them if they knew something about the Human Village. Ramsey said it was not too far from their plains and Nash invited them to ride along with them to where it was. So they did, and soon arrived to a location near the Great River, where the village was supposed to be. Arlo, Bay, Llbby and Buck and the kids waved goodbye to the cowboy T-rexes and hurried to the village to discover why humans were out of it. To their surprise, they found out that the Great Human Village was completely destroyed! So Buck, as the muscleman of the crew, decided that their final mission was to rebuild the village so the camping natives could go back to where they belonged.

-Ok, Bros. Let's finish this once and for all. We gotta collect all the logs and leaves we can get so we can get enough material to rebuild these savages their homes. C'mere, Kurt. Let's get to work.

So, the brothers, the kids and the newcomer girl began gathering materials to rebuild the village as fast as they could. They had not made too much progress until they saw something coming. It was Thunderclap! He was still alive! And now he was accompanied by a group of feral dinosaurs, like carnotaurus, spinosaurus, allosaurus, deinonichus, and even the rustler raptors, Bubbha, Lurleane, Pervis and Earl!

Thunderclap! Did you destroy this village? You're risking the dinosaurs and humans lives!- said Arlo.

What do we care?-roared Thunderclap-All I wanna do is get my revenge against all those who mocked me because of my condition, and mainly you. But now I have new buddies that understand me, and I found out that even on earth, the storm provides! Now your family be condemned when your home gets infested by all of these coward humans!

Arlo lunged growling at Thunderclap. The fight began.

Earthstalkers, attack!- Thunderclap commanded.

Libby, Dyna, Buck, Kurt and Bay, who had to temporarily adopt Spot, protected Arlo by fighting bravely against Thunderclap's army. Meanwhile the young Apatosaurus and the evil Nyctosaurus were struggling and wrecking some of the few already built houses. At one point, Arlo pushed Thunderclap fiercely, causing him to stumble and trip on a turtle shell pot full of tar, spilling it, and fell oversome pieces of broken tents. Then, Arlo watched shocked. Thunderclap had patched his wing hole, regaining his flying ability! So laughing evilly, he caught Arlo between his claws and carried him flying to the rapid river, planning to let him fall there to death. His hatred against Arlo and his desire for revenge gave him even more strength than before. Arlo's friends and brothers managed to defeat the Earthstalkers and scare them away, but then they witnessed in fear how Thunderclap was holding Arlo before he could kill him, so they hurried to help him. Arlo didn't give up, though. He started swinging back and forth repeatedly under Thunderclap's claws until he managed to swing upwards and over Thunderclap's head. Thanks to Arlo's weight, both fell into the river, and the struggle continued there. They were approaching to a gigantic waterfall! Thunderclap fiercely grabbed Arlo's long neck and started strangling him, before he could give him a final snap on it with his giant jaws. Arlo felt like dying already, but then he saw the image of his own dad, who said:

-My son, don't give up, remember, you're like me, and more. Now, FIGHT!

Suddenly, Arlo's inner spark ignited and he quickly reacted. When he saw a stack of heavy logs near the shore of the river, he knew what to do. Thunderclap was about to bite Arlo's neck and finish his life, but he used his tail to knock down the logs, and they fell into the poor Thunderclap, crushing him. Then his lifeless body, under all those logs, fell down the waterfall, never to be seen again… but Arlo was next! He tried hard to swim to the shore, but no avail. But before he could fall, he luckily managed to grab onto a giant branch at one side of the waterfall. However, he could not hang in there for long. His weight was causing the branch to slowly start breaking. Arlo thought that there wasn't any hope left for him. At least he would soon meet his father again in Heaven. The branch cracked, and Arlo fell screaming, but suddenly, he felt a bite on his tail that stopped his falling. It was Bay, along with Spot! And she was being held by Libby and Dyna, who was being held by Buck and Kurt. They saved his life! But their mission wasn't complete yet. They had to finish rebuilding the village. Strong and motivated, the four good dinosaurs and the tree cave children finished building the village in no time. Then they spread the word, and the natives rejoiced, and also the dinosaurs. Now they could live again in peace, each species in its own territory, but now they also could be together if they wanted, because they realized that they looked so much like each other, in what really counts. That night, back at home, a great celebration begun, all of the human and dinosaur friends of Arlo & family gathered around and danced and sang. To Bay's surprise, her parents were there, too! She hugged them so tight as they told her that they were looking for her for years and they missed her so much. Arlo and Bay looked each other. Bay didn't hate humans nor Arlo anymore. She realized they were nice, and now she was also friends with Spot, who didn't even get jealous of her! He was lucky of being so young to understand that! So she and Arlo hugged each other by coiling their necks.

Spot… Arlo… Bay… family…- said Spot.

Good idea , Spot.- said Arlo, as they gave themselves a group hug.

Libby and Buck were also happy with Kurt and Dyna. They knew that they also had a human family, but as long as there was a bond of friendship between humans and dinosaurs, they could meet again at any time.

-Well done, Arlo. I knew you could do it, my son, a hero, The Good Dinosaur- said Momma, finally.

So this is how this story ends, everyone living happily ever after, one more time, and planning their future lives and adventures.

THE END


End file.
